


I screwed up

by SorenMarie



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Dean Being Dean, Gen, Language, Suggestive comments, Teenchesters, Telepathy between the brothers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-07
Updated: 2019-09-07
Packaged: 2020-10-11 14:35:14
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 322
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20547764
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SorenMarie/pseuds/SorenMarie
Summary: The Winchesters can communicate with telepathy, and that’s how Sam survived high school.





	I screwed up

**Author's Note:**

> I wanted to try something different for this fic so it’s all dialogue based. Italicized thoughts are Sam’s, and Bold thoughts are Dean’s. This covered my "Telepathy" square for AU Bingo.

_Dean, I screwed up. _ **  
**

**‘m in the middle of something short stack.**

_I’m pretty sure you mean the middle of doing someone. Don’t worry about it then. I’ll figure it out myself._

**We’ll talk when I get back to the motel, okay?**

_Sure._

**You’re not in trouble are you?**

_No, I just… Someone’s bullying in my class and I’m tired of getting used like a punching bag. I wanna be strong like you and dad._

**Sammy.**

_Dean, please tell me you didn’t call out my name once you finished. _

**You’re disgusting! That’s why I told you we’d talk about this later.**

_Fine._

_Hey Dean?_

**What Sam?**

_Are you picking up dinner on your way back? I’m hungry._

**I can do that. Now go watch television or read a book…**

**Love you Sammy.**

_Love you too Dean._

–

_Dean, I am so screwed._

**What? Why? Whose ass do I have to kick this time?**

_Deannnnnnnnnnn._

_I didn’t study for my science test._

**That’s all?**

_I’m not talking to you._

**Sam?**

**Sam?**

**Sammy, come on man. Talk to me please? I’m sorry we had you out late last night on that hunt - but we needed your help. **

_Dad could’ve called someone to help him out instead taking of his teenage sons._

**Dad’s burned a lot bridges over the years, small fry. He might be a good hunter, but his friend making skills sort of suck.**

_You’re not wrong. Fine, if I get stuck on a question, you can help me out, right?_

**Mr. Morals is asking for his big brother’s help? Well shit let me mark this down on the calendar.**

_I hate you so much._

**Love you too bitch.**

_Jerk. _

**Now what are you stuck on?**

_I’m trying to concentrate…_

**I’ll be here when you need me. Use me, please?**

_How many girls have asked you to do that exact thing?_

**I gotta stop telling you about my personal life..**

_Yeah, yeah you do. _


End file.
